Aruka Onaru: Sing Out Loud
by Djsakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a famous singer whose stagename is Aruka Onaru. After having too much of the spotlight, she decides to disappear for a year. She then moves to Konoha a small prestigious city. There she meets Sasuke Uchiha and his Aruka loving band...
1. Prolouge 1 & 2: Aruka's Decision

**Aruka Onaru**

Sakura Haruno is a famous singer whose stagename is Aruka Onaru. After having too much off the spotlight, she decides to disappear for two years. She then moves to Konoha a small prestigious city. There she meets Sasuke Uchiha and his Aruka worshiping band called "Shinobi", who needs a lead singer. What happens when she's forced to join the band and compete in the battle of the bands? Will they find out her secret? Will Sasuke gain feelings for her? Sounds epic? It is.... Major SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, INOSAI, SHIKATEMA, others....

**My first ever fanfic!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!! NO flames please!!! R & R ;-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I absolutely do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this fanfic…**



It was the biggest concert of the year. **SOOOO** big it was sold out months before

the actual concert. Fans even lined up days before it came. All clad in either dark colors,

pink( yes pink don't complain. Don't worry it's hot pink. Punk right?), or both.

**Side note**: (SO yea you're thinking "It's so obvious that the concert is a rock/punk band,". Well yea it is. I'm not reeeaaaally saying you're wrong or anything wasn't I? hahaha… anyway, ignore these side notes as much as you can. But at the same time read them cos at some I explain important parts in the fanfic. Confusing isn't it? Am I confusing you enogh? Dizzy ? Told you to ignore some side notes. I'll just label the sidenotes Random or important. ABSOLUTELY UP TO YOU if you want to read the random ones though. Yea so blablablablalbalbalbalblablablabalblablablabla… Bet you're thinking right now, "Hey when the heck are you going to continue the stupid fanfic?!?", well here you go… oh by the way this long one is considered both random and important. On with the story!!!!!)

Who would be famous enough to cause such a riot? Well, it was no other than the

famous 15 year old singer, Sakura Haruno. Well she was known to all her fans as Aruka

Onaru. Aruka was her stage name. Sakura never really regarded the use of her real

name for the fear of blackmail or something like that. The only people who knew this

secret was her best friend, Ino; her aunt, Shizune; her producer,Kizumo; and her

godmother, Tsunade.

What about her parents? Well, such a shame really, but they died in a car

accident. So she had to live with her godmother and aunt. They had shortage of money

because her aunt didn't get paid well at her part-time job as a nurse and she was

studying at college about nursing. So they had to pay for the college funds. Tsunade, on

the other hand, ran a hospital but it was nearly going bankrupt because of her unhealthy

habit of gambling. So they had to do something. A miracle came along though. One day,

while Sakura was in the park with Ino, she was showing Ino a song she had written. She

sang the lyrics beautifully and sweetly with the accompinament of her guitar. Just her

luck, an executive music producer was nearby with his family on a picnic. He just so

happened to have heard Sakura sing and offered her to call him whether she was

interested in a career in the music industry. You can tell by the rapid number of fans

screaming her stagename what her decision was.

**Sidenote- IMPORTANT: **( She got her stagename this way: She called the producer guy and told him her real name was Aruka Onaru cos she didn't trust the guy just yet.)

Oh, by the way, here's a description of Sakura in my story: Sakura had pink hair

which flowed upto her back (it'll be short soon), emerald green eyes( she wore purple

contacts when she was Aruka though), a fair skin complexion, and a fairly large forehead

which she covered beneath her bangs. So Sakura was preparing for the biggest and last concert

she was going to have. Why last? Well, Let's just say she had too much of the limelight. So she

decided to quit the record deal for a normal life. The plan was, after the concert, she would tell

Kizumo that she quit the record label. Then soon enough she would go into hiding to make

everyone forget about Aruka Onaru. In about a year or so, she was to move Konoha. A small

prospering village then she would live a normal everyday life. When she told her best friend, Ino,

about it, Ino just looked at her with shock. Wondering why her best friend would quit the fame and

not to mention fortune for a quiet life. But nonetheless, she agreed. Despite the fact that they

would be separated by distance.

**Sidenote- IMPORTANT:** ( She and Ino are in sophomore year. Sorry if the ages for year levels here are different from other countries.)

-

-

-

Outside the concert:

"Oi! Drive faster teme! We're gonna be sooooooo late for the concert!!!!", screamed a

spiky haired blonde named Naruto with deep blue eyes.

"Dobe! We're in a traffic jam! You expect me to move!?!" replied a very irritated raven

haired boy with dark obsidian eyes. His name was Sasuke Uchiha[ insert fangirly

screams here].

**Sidenote- RANDOM:** ( Why do fangirls scream at the mention of Sasuke's[ insert fangirly screams here] name huhuhuhuh? Not that I have anything against fangirls [okay maybe I do have a big issue with them] but seriously!! Sasuke[ insert fangirly screams here] has opinions of his own. Which is exactly why he chooses Sakura from all you fangirlygirlgirly girls[ if he chooses Karin, I'm gonna beat the crap out of the Uchiha himself] NO offense against fangirls though! I have no idea what it's like to be a fangirl. I am just a girl who's a fan of Naruto and Sasusaku[insert my scream here]. What? Sasusaku is the best pairing evah. Emphasis on the evah. Anyway on with the story)

Sasuke[insert fangirly screams here]( I really have to stop doing that) and his friend,

Naruto were on their way to Aruka's concert and were stuck in a traffic jam. Naruto had

gotten the last two tickets of the sold out concert and was looking for someone to go

with. How did he end up with Sasuke? Well, when he asked Hinata she fainted dead

away. Sai had an art exhibit. Kiba had to take care of Akamaru. And Karin, why the heck

would he ask her? So Sasuke was the only one left. Naruto clearly remembered what

had happened

_Flashback_

"_Teme! Can you go to the concert with me! I won the last two tickets and everyone else _

_declined my offer! Hinata really declined though! As in she fainted! I don't know why _

_though!!" screamed Naruto._

_Clueless, thought Sasuke. _

" _Hn. Can't dobe. I need to write a song for our band."_( I'll explain the band soon)

" _Please Sasuke teme! I know you really want to cos you've had like the biggest crush _

_on Aruka!! And if you don't I'll give your number to Karin!" _

"_Shut up dobe! I don't like her!! And fine I'll go to the concert just don't give my number _

_to that that thing!!"_

" _YEAH!!! Someone's going with me to the concert! And if you don't like Aruka, why are you so affected?" _

"_Shut up! I don't like her!"_

" _Yeah, you just say that."_

_End of flashback_

Naruto snickered at the incident. It was so obvious that his friend liked Aruka. He had all

her CDs and a DVD of her first concert. Gosh he even had posters of her in his cabinet.

Naruto was the only person who knew about his friend's crush and consistently pestered

him about it. So having nothing to do, Naruto decided to annoy his friend with it again.

" Teme and Aruka sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N…"

"If you go farther than that you're dead dobe!" Sasuke angrily replied.

" I didn't even say it was you. It could be some other teme…"

"Shut up."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU!!!!!"

"Oooh… looks like I struck a nerve… Teme and Aruka sitting on a…"

" SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE CAR!!!"

"Okay okay."

"Hn."

"Is that the only word you know?"

"The door's waiting."

"Fine I'll shut up."

His friend was seriously sensitive about that particular case. Best he shut up til' the concert…

END OF PROLOUGE 1

PROLOUGE 2 NXT!!!!!!!! Wow my very first non-songfic fanfic! ME likey! But there are going to be some songs inserted so it's like a compilation of songfics. Wow! I'm living up to my Djsakura potential! I feel proud -sniffle-. Anyway, please review!! NO flames! Reviews are my food… feed me… I'm starving… THAT WAS SOOOOOOO RANDOM!!! 

PROLOUGE 2

YAY!!! At last I finally thought of something to write!!! Anyway I really like how this is going even though it's still the prologue!! :]] Anyway how are you dealing with my side notes? Are they annoying or anything? Just need your comment!!! But I'm still gonna put those side notes once in a while;-P!!! Anyway enjoy prologue#2!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs here…

Sakura was in her dressing room getting ready for the concert. She had on her usual

concert outfit which was a jet black hoodie with hot pink flames in the middle. She wore a black

ragged skirt and her netted leggings. For her shoes, she wore knee high, black leather boots. She

had her trade mark broken heart drawn on her cheek and she applied her purple contact lenses.

She then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said. She turned her head to see who it was. It was her one and onlly childhood friend Yamanaka Ino.

"Sup forehead!" she greeted as she walked up to where Sakura was.

Sakura sighed, "Stop calling me that Ino-pig."

"Whatever. Anyway it's almost concert time! Are you nervous?"

"Not much. I never really experienced stage fright before…"

"Lucky you. Anyway I've got some good news."

"What?" asked the pink haired girl expectantly.

"You're moving to Konoha right? Well guess who's coming with you!!!"

Sakura looked at her friend with glee."NO way!!! You're coming too?!?"

" NO! My stuffed pig is!!!"

Anime sweatdrop."Oh."

Ino shook her head. "Of course I'm going silly!"

"YES!!! How did you convince your parents?"

" Well, the highschool where we're going to is very well known and it would look good in my

college applications… So they told me to get an application form and GOGOGO! But, they'd miss

me though. SO I'm going to visit them at least once a month!"

" That's sooo great!"

" I know! Hey! You're concert's starting best you go now!!!"

Sakura slapped her forehead. " Oh yeah! Gotta go!"

With that, Sakura went out onto the stage greeting her fans and starting her first song, _" Misery Business"._

**Sidenote:RANDOM**- I just absolutely,positively had to base it on Paramore!! They are like the awesomest band in the world!!! Yea I know that the word awesomest doesn't exist!!! I don't care! Not unless my English teacher reads this fic…NOOOOOOOO!!!

-

-

-

In the crowd…

"YEAH! WE MADE IT TEME WE MADE IT!!!" screamed Naruto crying anime tears of joy.

In response Sasuke shouted back," WHEN CAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH?!?!?" IT'S SO

AGGRAVATING HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOU SCREAM INTO MY EARS EVERY SINGLE

DAMNED DAY!!!"

Sasuke was tensed. They were extremely late. Even tough they had made it to the concert just in

time despite all the traffic, Naruto loudly announced he had to go to the bathroom which had an

extremely long line. SO when Naruto was at the door, he didn't realize it was the ladies room and

had waited for nothing. SO after that, they ran to the ticket counter to give their tickets for

entrance. Once they were there, Naruto claimed he had lost the tickets so they had to go back to

Sasuke's car. It wasn't there. Frustrated, Naruto put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and

realized that the tickets were there all along. SO they ran back to the ticket counter where there

was a long line and when they had made it through, the concert was nearly over.

So they made their way to the front, pushing and shoving just because Naruto wanted to see her up close.

SO they were at the front when Naruto cried tears of joy and when Sasuke scolded him for

shouting. SO they kept scolding one another, not enjoying the concert until Naruto stopped screaming.

Sasuke smirked " What dobe? At a loss for words?"

Naruto just babbled "A…a…a…a…"

"Hn…A what? Stop babbling you loser."

"A… a… Aruka"

Sasuke looked up to see that the girl he like was right next to them.

"What are you still doing here? The concert ended like an hour ago and throughout my last song, I could hear the both of you bickering." said sakura indignitantly.

Sasuke was dumbstruck. He had been screaming since the moment he got here, ruining his cool reputation. SO he collected himself quickly and said "Hn."

Sakura smirked, "Didn't anyone teach you your manners?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

It burned. He then instinctively yanked his shoulder away.

Sakura was bemused "Tsk tsk. Looks like no one did. Anyway, both of you better get out of here. Everybody's gone."

Naruto instantly exclaimed "Aruka-chan!!! Can you please sign my hoodie!?! Pleaseohpleaseohplease?!?"

Sakura winced. She disliked people using that suffix on her name

"Sure. Just drop the suffix next time kay?" she said as she grabbed her marker and signed the hood of his shirt.

"Arigatou, Aruka!!!" Then Naruto took a glance at the emotionless Sasuke and smirked.

He then whispered, " Aruka, you see my friend here is a big fan of yours. I was wondering, can you give him a souvenier with your signature or something?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure no problem."

She dug into her messenger bag and pulled out a blue notebook with hearts drawn all over it. She

got the same marker and signed it. Then she wrote something in it. She then walked up to the Uchiha and gave the note book to him.

Sasuke was shocked. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

In reply, Sakura said "It's my lyrics notebook. All the lyrics to every single song I have is in there."

He still looked shocked. "Hey, wait don't you need it?"

"Nah, I really don't. You'll find out why soon. Gotta go nice meeting you." with that, she turned her back on them and ran.

Sasuke was awestruck at what just happened. She had just met them and she had given him her

most prized possesion. She was not only talented, she was also kind hearted. Which made

Sasuke's liking for her increase.

Naruto then said " Oi teme! Let's go back to Konoha!!!"

Sasuke grunted then followed him. As they walked towards his car, he skimmed through the pages of the notebook. All of her songs were there. Even those that weren't recorded yet. As he reached the last page, he noticed there was a note that said

_Please take care of this noteboook and be inspired to reach your dreams._

_Signed,_

_ Aruka_

He then closed the notebook and smiled as he got inside his car. Naruto noticed the gesture and asked " What are you smiling for teme?"

Sasuke returned to his usual self and said " Nothing. Shut up. I'm tired I need to go home." And

with that he started the car and they drove going home.

-

-

-

Backsatge

Ino was looking for Sakura. She had been gone for a while. Then she saw Sakura arriving from

her dressing room already dressed as her usual self. With no purple contacts and no broken

heart drawn on her left cheek.

"Hey forehead! I've been looking for you! We're nearly going!"

Sakura looked up at her best friend and asked " What did Kizumo say?"

"Well Tsunade-sama said he took it badly at first but then agreed."

"Did she tell him not to tell anyone about it?"

"YUP! Your secret's safe! Come on now! They're waiting! I already said goodbye to my parents."

"Okay…"

Then they both looked at the building for the last time as they departed their hometown towards a new life in Konoha…

Phew! Done! I can finally start the chapters! Man this is sooooooooooooooo tiring! I didn't like the way I ended it a bit, but I think it's good enough!:) Anyway please review! No flames please! I really don't have much to say right not because I'm sooooooooooooo sleepy! I might be misspelling words. Feeling drowsy… Eyes are closing… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…Gah! Wake up me! –slap myself- ow! Phew! Done! I can finally start the chapters! Man this is sooooooooooooooo tiring! I didn't like the way I ended it but I think it's good enough!:) Anyway please review! No flames please! Wait why do I feel like I already said that? Oh well… ! 1st chapter up soon! Or next week probably…:]]


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal Life

Aruka Onaru Chapter 1

Yoness muh peeps! Wazzup?!? Finally! Chapter one! Hope ya all enjoy …

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

A year has passed and Aruka's popularity burned down like a flame. Everyone had forgotten about her. Well, everyone except for a certain Sasuke Uchiha and his Aruka loving band called, "Shinobi". They had supported Aruka from the start. They collected all her albums and merchandise for inspiration and guidance. When news broke out that she disappeared, everyone in Shinobi started to get panicky. Then a year later, everyone gave up their hopes on finding her. It was official, she was gone. Sasuke didn't know how to deal with it. First he thought of acting emo then figured he was already claimed to be emotional. Then he thought of dunking his head into the toilet but then he figured that he'd stink for a month. Then he thought of drowning himself in the Pacific but he couldn't find a way to go to the middle of the ocean. He thought of many different ways to get over it, but he couldn't think of a way to get over his heartbreak…

**Sidenote: RANDOM- **I had to make Sasuke's solutions to his heartbreak as emo as possible. BECAUSE HE IS EMO!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!! Please don't mind me laughing maniacally while I am typing this fanfic…Ja ne!!!

So he just decided to put more effort into his band. Shinobi is compromised of five members. Four boys and one girl. Well, long ago there used to be two girls but Sasuke fired her because she was getting irritating. She was none other than Karin. So anyway these were the members: Kiba Inuzuka, on drums; Naruto Uzumaki, on electric guitar; Sai, on bass; Hinata Hyuuga, on the keyboard; and Sasuke Uchiha, on guitar and as male vocalist. Karin used to be the female vocalist but then again, she got fired. So it meant that the spot was open to anyone. I mean anyone. Meaning that Sasuke's garage would be filled up with fangirls trying to wedge their way to audition. Pure joy ain't it?

So Sasuke wasn't exactly elated ( since when is he?) about it. His mind pondered this matter as he walked along the streets of Konoha. It was when he saw a freakish blonde waving his hands over his head in an attempt to get the attention of the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and following behind him was his so called "look-alike", Sai.

"What do you want dobe?" asked an emotionless Sasuke

"Teme!!! Did you hear? We've got new neighbors!!! They're both girls and they'll both be attending at our high school!!!" screamed the ever energetic blonde.

"And why would I care?"

"Cause! We're gonna meet them and greet them humbly into our village!"

"I don't think that you'd humbly greet them here, Pansy." interjected Sai.

"Hey! I'm not a pansy you emo! So are you gonna join us Teme? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh?" asked the boisterous blonde.

"Nah… I've got other things to do than waste my time with you guys."

"Fine suit yourself, teme. You look more like an emo everyday."

"NARUTO!!!"

"Fine, fine, whatever major loser!!!"( you know, camp rock… ya I know, I suck;P)

"Dude, you got that out of a kid's movie!"

"See ya!" screamed the blonde as he dragged Sai with him to greet the new neighbors.

-

-

-

"Sakura! Where are you going?" screamed the irate blonde, Ino.

Sakura smiled at her friend and said "I'm gonna get some fresh air. Tell Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai I went out." with that, she went out through the back door and stepped outside onto the clean streets of sunny Konohagakure.

They had arrived only the other night after going into hiding at Tsunade's hospital. All tired and weary but pleased that they made it. They spent the entire night unpacking and fell asleep at one in the morning. Everyone except Sakura that is. She was too excited to even sleep. She was finally getting her normal life back. A life with no cameras, no late night recordings, no rush, no glitz, no glamour, just a plain ordinary life.

She smiled as she went out onto the pavement and into the bright sun. School was to start in a week. She sighed contentedly. Yes, she was going to live her life as a normal 16 year old Sakura Haruno…

Hey everyone!!! Sorry if this chappie is soooooooo short!!! Please forgive me!!! Anyway whadya thenk? Reviews are widely appreciated, no flames, I'm in a hurry so bye and don't forget your mouthwash!!!:P

Next Chapter:

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Hn…"

"Don't you 'hn' me!!! Who are you anyway?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Sakura Haruno."…


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Aruka Onaru Chapter 2

Sup everyone? Had a lot of time on my hands so I update each chance I get. Cos all of ya requested for an update, here it is. Hope ya all enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG HERE!!!

Ino was unpacking a box until she heard a knock on the door. '_Who can it be?'_ she wondered as she went towards the door. Thinking that Sakura probably forgot something, she opened the door only to see a blonde grinning from ear to ear and behind him, an indifferent looking boy with jet black hair looking undeniably HAWT!!!

Being the flirt she was, she walked up to the indifferent one and sweetly said:

"Can I do anything for you boys?" while batting her long eyelashes.

The blonde one shouted "We're here to welcome you to the village of Konoha!!! Please accept the humble offerings our village brings to you!!! I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Sai!!! WELCOME!!!"

Ino looked at Naruto irritated, one because he was noisy and second acting obnoxious in front of a girl. But most of all, because he was gonna interrupt her flirting act with Sai. But Naruto didn't seem to notice the death glare he was receiving from Ino, but merely asked if she needed any help with packing. Ino was deeply grateful for this because Tsunade so called claimed to go out for a walk but Shizune followed soon after because of the fear that she might've went for sake instead. They helped her unpack the boxes and repaint the walls as they got to know one another. They both claimed to be part of a band named Shinobi. Naruto, as the guitarist. And Sai on bass. Ino said that whether they needed someone on the keyboards she was always welcome to play. But then she found out that spot was taken by the only female of the group, Hyuuga Hinata. Then Ino asked "Is she really the only female member of your group?" wondering how that girl could stand being with boys all day.

Then Naruto replied "Yeah. Weeeeeeell there used to be another female member who was our female vocalist but she got fired by Sasuke-teme. Annoying that girl really. She used to pick fights with the other members, mostly me," Ino rolled her eyes ", but she always clung onto Sasuke and always calling him Sasuke-kun in an incredibly irritating way. So we've got her spot open for auditions. SO if you happen to know anyone good at singing, please tell us. We don't want the garage of Sasuke-teme packed with no talent, no-brain, drooling fangirls."

Ino nodded her head and immediately exclaimed "Oh wait! I know someone! She's Sakura, my friend. We both moved here but she went out for a walk."

Naruto nodded his head "Ah… I see… Well, tell her to come over during auditions next week. It's **widely** appreciated; those girls nearly killed me once. And if you want to, you're invited to hear us play tonight."

Ino smiled and said "Sure. And thanks for all the help. Really appreciated it." As she led them to the front door she whispered to Sai "See you later, big guy." With that she closed the door.

As Naruto and Sai stepped out the door, Naruto said:

"I think she likes you emo boy."

All he got from Sai was "Shut up."

-

-

-

Sakura glanced at her watch, it was nearly four. So she decided to go back home. So far, Konoha seemed like a peaceful village wherein children played happily, the use of cars were limited, there were many plants and trees, and so far no disturbances. She hummed as she walked along the streets. Then she turned around the corner…-BAM- only to bump into some guy on a skateboard.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she yelled as she lay on the sidewalk, rubbing the bruise on her head.

The man who bumped her said nothing as he stood there. Then when she looked up at the man, she was shocked. She realized it was the guy she met during the concert. It was no other than 'e**Got**No**Manners**So**Deal**With**It**. He stretched his arm out to give her a hand. She refused it. All he said was "Hn…"

Irritated Sakura said "Don't you 'hn' me! What does that mean anyway?

"Hn…"

"Hey answer me! Who are you?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Sakura Haruno. And I don't need your help, thank you." She said as he lazily offered his hand one more time. She got on her knees and stood up. Even though she was standing, he was incredibly taller than her. SO she said:

"I'm gonna go now." And she stormed off towards her house.

Sasuke smirked. And as he skated away, he couldn't help thinking that she looked incredibly like Aruka. Well, except for the green eyes. He kept on skating as he approached his destination, his garage. He saw all his other band mates there, tuning their instruments.

He got off the skateboard and went towards his band members. Naruto looked up and exclaimed "Hey! Teme my man! Where have ya been?"

"None of your business dobe."

Kiba, who was polishing his drumsticks looked at Sasuke and commented "Maybe he was making out with some girl."

Sasuke shot a death glare at him. Kiba just shrugged his shoulders and pulled the hood of his hoodie to cover his face, and started copying Sasuke's sulky demeanor.

Naruto laughed and said "You're right Kiba. Sasuke teme is too emo for those kinds of stuff. Right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, shocked at this sudden attention merely stuttered "R-r-right N-n-n-naruto- kun."

Sasuke glowered at his band mates and clearly stated "I. Am. Not. Emo."

Kiba, enjoying the fun, mimicked him "I. Am. Not. Emo. I. Just. Slit. My. Wrists…" unable to continue, he and Naruto started laughing out loud, both having low senses of humour.

Sasuke just stared at them for a while and asked, "Are you done now?"

Both suffocating with fits of laughter started wheezing and stated "Yeah, we're done."

Then in almost a few seconds later, Naruto's eyes glistened and he commented "Teme! We've got some visitors watching us later! They're gonna be here in an hour or so."

Sasuke looked up alarmed and asked "Are they fangirls?" as his eyes started twitching.

Naruto replied "Nah. They're just gonna watch us that's all."

With that Sasuke said "Hn." And started tuning his guitar…

_____________________________________________________________________________

Holla everyone!!! It's longer than last time cos I finally got over my writer's block. As for my songfics, I'm gonna update them soon. And please vote on my poll the song I'm to use for next month!!! Man I'm really sleepy and all and slept late… I'm having Insomnia! Must have cookies (Gaara winkwink)…I'm very sleep deprived like our fellow Masashi Kishimoto (MASTER OF ALL!!!). Anyway that's all and don't forget to floss!!!! Demi Lavado… Demi Lavado… Demi Lavado… Demi Lavado…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

Aruka Onaru Chapter 3

Yea… all of you are probably thinking, 'At last!!! The damned author updated it!'… I know you're thinking that. I know you are. I know everything. I know where you live flamers! Heh, sorry. Don't mind me. I poured eight spoonfuls of sugar into my coffee and it's making me…HYPER!!! (bounces from wall to wall) Great! I'm going mental! That was a joke T_T… Deal with it!!! XD Hyper hyper lil ol me… Anyway, you're thinking, when're ya gonna start the damn chapter?!? Don't be impatient geez… CHOKLIT…

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS HERE!!!

Sakura knocked on the front door of her house. Her thoughts were still stuck on Sasuke. How long had he lived there? Would he go to the same high school as her? Would he recognize her immediately? She let out a sigh as Ino opened the door. Ino smiled and said:

"Sup forehead?"

Sakura sighed and said "Nothing. Where's Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai?"

"Tsunade went out for a drink. Shizune's looking after her."

"Oh." Sakura noticed that everything was unpacked and neatly in place. She plopped down on the couch said "Wow, looks like you really made an effort on this one Ino."

"Oh, I didn't do it alone. You see these guys from town went over here. They were like some sort of welcoming committee. They're both gonna go to our high school so that makes things a lot easier for us." She smiled reassuringly as she said this. Sakura smiled in return. She was about to stand up until she noticed Ino was all dressed up. She was wearing one of the outfits she wore during Sakura's concert. Meaning it was your typical punk outfit. Sakura wondered why Ino was wearing it, so she asked.

Ino replied "Oh, the two guys who went here are part of this like band or whatever. They're inviting us to watch them play. Wanna come?"

Sakura shrugged. She didn't want to have anything to do with bands or stuff. She just wanted to stay at home. Ino didn't take this as an answer. She shook her head and said "Sakura, it's either you're going to go with me or not. Well, what is it?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

Sakura, who never was good in situations like these, stuttered "W-w-well I…uh…"

Sakura's eyes widened as Ino immediately pulled her as they started running down the street. Ino said "I take your stutter as consent. Come on, Sakura faster!"

"Hey! I didn't say anything yet!!!"

-

-

-

_In Sasuke's garage…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a maniacally screaming Naruto.

Kiba rolled his eyes and said "Dude it's not the end of the world." as he twirled his drumsticks in his hand.

Naruto stared at him with shocked eyes. "Not the end of the world? Not the end of the world? I broke the string of my electric guitar! Hehe…hehe…hehe…hehe… (doing the creepy smile- cough**Isacax**cough- and having crossed eyes)

Sasuke punched him and retorted "Shut up dobe! Stop doing that! You're gonna freak out the entire neighborhood if you walk around doing that thing with your eyes and you'll be labeled a freak forever."

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly and said "Whatever teme! You're such a lohser!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Do…"

ding

Sasuke was interrupted by the door bell as it rang. Naruto grinned and said, "I'll get it!"

He scurried hastily towards the door leaving his band mates behind. Seconds later Naruto burst through the garage doors screaming, "Make way! Make way! New neighbors coming through!!!"

Ino rolled her eyes and said "Shut up Naruto."

Sakura nervously looked at her surroundings. She hesitated as she took a step towards the garage. She looked at the people within it. She saw a girl with long dark hair and lavender eyes flexing her fingers on a keyboard. She looked to her right and saw a boy who was polishing his already clean drumsticks. She looked to her left and saw Ino flirting a boy with a stoic expression with a constantly babbling, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Naruto. Then when she looked up she saw… Oh damn… It was Sasuke.

Sasuke on the contrary looked at her with shock. For a second, he thought she was Aruka until he looked into her eyes once again. It was a deep emerald green, just as mesmerizing as Aruka's emerald ones. Then he mentally slapped himself for having to have thought of such thoughts. Then he slyly commented "We meet again, Miss Haruno, right?"

Sakura smirked. Sasuke felt lost. No girl ever smirked at him like that. Then she said "Right. Mr. Sasgay, am I right?" Sasuke scowled. Sakura smirked once more then pinched his cheeks and said "That's a good boy." With that she walked away. Naruto practically drooled. You could say he instantly had a crush on Sakura. Then he started screaming "Ino! Sakura-chan! Let me introduce you to the band!"

Sakura winced. There he went with the suffix again. Same way he did when she was Aruka. So she told him off once more "Please don't ever use that suffix on my name. It's so damned aggravating!"

Naruto smiled and said "Alright Sakura- chan!" Sakura anime sweat dropped. She was going to have to get used to this. Naruto evidently didn't see the sweat drop so he continued with what he was saying "This is the band. Hinata is on the keyboard. Kiba is the one on the drums. Sai is the one on the base. I'm on electric guitar. And teme, sorry, I mean Sasuke here is our lead guitarist and singer."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said "You sing?" Sasuke grunted as he took the microphone and his guitar. Sakura rolled her eyes once more. He definitely was a man of few words. Naruto, already impatient, screamed "COME ON EVERYBODEH! LET'S START!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and started to randomly tap the drums. Sasuke said "Let's start then."

Sakura and Ino seated themselves on two chairs as they watched them set up. Sakura eyed Sasuke. She had to admit, he was hot, but there was no way in the world she was going to fangirl all over this guy. He had an ego the size of Asia, emoness up to the highest level and had an extremely tiny limit of words. Sasuke caught Sakura staring at him, wondering whether she would be like the other fangirls, he smirked and winked at her. To his amazement, Sakura rolled her eyes. She was different…

Ino on the other hand, was busy staring at Sai. She was suddenly snapped into reality when Sasuke said "Alright. Let's start. This song is called 'Dead On Arrival'. One, two, three, go."

Then he started singing:

_Hope this is the last time  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's been  
Dead on arrival_

And there's no way  
To talk to you  
This conversation's been  
Dead on…

Sakura watched him intently. The song was so good so far. She loved the arrangement even though it was just the intro or something like that. She looked at the other band members. They were all playing in unison, like a real band…__

A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me  
And this loss of sleep  
Over you

This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know, I'm not your  
Favorite record

Sasuke glanced at Sakura with half closed eyes. He saw her looking at Kiba who was practically feeling the energy as he drummed. While she wasn't looking, he took some time to analyze her. She could have passed as Aruka's twin if it wasn't for the eyes…__

But the songs you grow to like  
Never stick at first  
So, I'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your verse

No, it's not the last time  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's still  
Dead on arrival

And there's no way  
To talk, to you  
When you're  
Dead on

A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me  
And this loss of sleep  
Over you

This is side one  
_Flip me over  
I know I'm not your  
Favorite record…_

Sakura caught him staring at her and this time, she winked. Sasuke nearly lost the lyrics and the beat of the song but he caught on eventually…

__

But the songs you grow to like  
Never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your

This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your  
Favorite record, oh no, so

This is side one  
Flip me over

This is side one  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not you're  
Favorite record

The songs you grow to like  
Never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus  
And here is your verse  
Here is your…

Then the song ended. Ino was staring with her mouth open and Sakura was clapping politely. Then Ino said "You…guys…rock…"

SUGAR!!! SUGAR!!! SUGAR!!! SUGAR!!! –runs like a freakin' idiot then faints- Djsakura's sister steps up…

Sister: Sorry, we are currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Please read and review, and no flames. Goodbye. I'M GOING GHOST!!! (–it didn't work-) …Damn…


	5. Chapter 4: First Day Competition

Aruka Onaru Chapter 4

Hey! Wazzup Wazzup?!? YEAH! YO CLOUDS… heh… sorry about that… was listening to Umbrella…ella…ella…ella…ey…ey…ey…DAMN! There I go again! Stupid ipod and cellphone…(mutters to self)… Anyways how ya ol doin? Fine? Fine? Going once… going… twice… done! Anyway, this is all due to the begs and praises all of you have done. I'm brainless for a songfic and I've got exams coming up so yea… "hell week" as they call it… Social studies, well… kinda hard… but imma gonna cope with it… Yea…my social studies teacher has many fangirls so its hard to ask him questions when all my classmates are drooling like freakin idiots, I mean seriously dudes! Oh yeah, I study in an all girls skoo, not telling which one, and Social studies is like history, geography, stuff like that, deal with it do the math. (snaps fingers in Z-formation)(love doing that!) SO yea, I'm not random in this intro cos of the quarterly exams and I'm doing really well in English. Formal writing… breeze… (yabang ko no?[that means "I'm so boastful right?]) that sounded mean XP! Anyway, my sister got an account in Fanfiction and her stories are all about Da…da…da…dddaa…da…dda…

Djsakura's Sister: Danny Phantom foh crying out loud!!!

Oh yeah! That! Anyway, this intro is long and I've got to start this chap or else all of you will form a mob and start complaining why I haven't started. So last few words before I start, My sissie's-ehem- sister's (BEH! IN YA FACE! :P) account is Spectral Ninja(Yea ninja. She likes naruto too)

**AND LONG LIVE CORY AQUINO! WE MISS YOU! LABAN!**

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG HERE!!!

Weeks had passed by since they had met Shinobi and all of them had eventually started to get close. Naruto and Kiba visited frequently in order to familiarize Sakura and Ino to the village. One time they brought Hinata who often stuttered and shied away from the rest. And it was already obvious that she like Naruto judging by the way she stammered around him and the way her face turned into the reddest shade imaginable. But then again, Naruto was an idiot meaning he was idiotically clueless about it.

Their bonds with one another got closer and closer until they figured each was worthy enough to trust. Almost everyday they met Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and even Sai, but Sasuke only seldomly joined, he only popped up once in a while without even glancing towards Sakura. Time flew by faster and the first day of school arrived.

It was seven in the morning and Ino and Sakura were already out on their bikes, seeing that the skies predicted a nice weather. Shizune waved them goodbye as Tsunade was still asleep from her night's events, which obviously meant that she went out for a couple of sake and returned home… well you get the picture. Then Sakura said disgruntled:

"I can't believe we have to wear uniforms!" which was true because it was practically required unlike Ino and Sakura's old school wherein casual clothes were allowed and uniforms even ceased to exist.

Ino looked at her friend reassuringly looked at her friend and said "Hey, don't worry. I'm more pissed off about this than you are. At least we did something to stand out a bit didn't we?"

Sakura nodded her head reluctantly because they both had made an effort to "alter" the uniform. Sakura wore a black vest with a hood and fingerless hot pink gloves (sorry, I love punk/emo [maybe… but I don't slit muh wrists!], but I'm not emo). Ino had decided on accessorizing with bracelets and such while she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. They both made their way to the sidewalk rearing their bicycles alongside them.

Both Sakura and Ino strapped on their helmets as they made their way down the sidewalk. They cycled at an easy pace even though Sakura could have done better than that, being physically fit and able to do the extremes but she was just tagging along Ino's pace. And just for her friend's sake, she lagged behind because Ino always had the notion to lead. Everything was calm peaceful and serene until Sakura heard a deep voice behind her yell "Watch out!" –BAM- once again she fell onto the ground and so did the person that had hit her. Her bicycle fell next to her and so did a skateboard. She groaned, it was a skateboard again. She looked up at the person who had bumped into her again only to realize it was the same person who had bumped into her during her first day at Konoha.

'Him again?' she immediately thought. 'Her again?' Sasuke thought on the other hand. They both made intensifying glares towards each other as Sakura picked up her bike and kicked Sasuke's board towards him wishing it would roll far away from him wherein it would never come back as he chased stupidly after it calling out "MY BABY!" but Sasuke stopped it with his foot, smirking as though he had read the intentions of Sakura in her mind. This pissed Sakura off.

Then she loudly commented "Back off Uchiha! The hell you think you are doing always bumping into people like that!?!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"What does that word even mean?!?"

"Hn."

A temple arose from Sakura's head "DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER MY QUESTION ABOUT A HN WITH ANOTHER HN, UCHIHA!"

"Huh?"

"OH GAH! YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE HUMMING! HN HN HUH HN HN HUH! HOW CAN EVERYONE AROUND YOU FREAKIN STAND IT!?!"

"Aa."

"AND NOW YOU'RE SINGING!!! GET LOST UCHIHA!"

Sasuke wasn't used to hearing these words, especially from a girl. But despite the harshness in her tone, he liked it. He actually thought she was radiantly beautiful when she was angry. Wait, hold that thought. What the hell was he thinking?!? Sasuke mentally kicked himself as he looked at her. She was staring daggers at him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and slowly started off on his skateboard. Sakura looked at him in disbelief and asked:

"Where do you think you're going Uchiha?!?"

Sasuke looked behind his shoulder and said "I thought you told me to get lost?"

Sakura looked at him with utter contempt and said "Wait, come back. I want to settle this. Race me to school. Whoever arrives first wins this argument."

Sasuke, who had too much damn pride didn't refuse a challenge. He couldn't even remember a time he backed out from one. He smirked playfully and proudly and said "Why not? Haruno." Sakura on the other hand was grinning like crazy. Apparently Sasuke wasn't the only one who couldn't resist challenges.

Sakura got onto her bicycle and Sasuke onto his skateboard. Then Sasuke said "On the count of three… one… two…" then not bothering to finish he already went off. Irritated, Sakura screamed "HEY!" And started speeding after him.

Both had apparently forgotten Ino who sighed and slowly started pedaling after them.

Sakura reached Sasuke almost immediately. Then, knowing it would distract him she winked and made a flying kiss. Sasuke momentarily faltered with his footing. Then he suddenly realized Sakura was ahead of him. He started speeding faster and with such intensity, he caught up. It was neck and neck once again with Sasuke somewhat in the lead. (man I sound like one of those commentators) In order to impress her, he decided to do some tricks on his skateboard. First he did a kick flip then he started to do an ollie then he soon started doing these tre flips. The procession of tricks went on and Sakura still didn't seem at the very least awed. She was tough to impress. Then she chuckled. He looked at her puzzled. It was then he noticed a slight inclination on the ground forming a small ramp. She intensely sped towards the ramp and the next thing he knew, she and her bike were leaping against the sky. He saw her skirt hem fluttering a bit higher than it used to and he could've gotten a nosebleed until he covered his eyes. Then he decided to take a peek, when he did, she had already landed and had pulled the hem of her skirt down. "DAMN!" he accidentally said out loud. He covered his mouth. Sakura looked at him questioningly then called out "PERVERT!"

_At the Konoha high school…_

Naruto walked around in circles repeating the words "Teme where are you? It's the first time I've actually been early! Teme where are you? It's the first time I've actually been early! Teme…"

Kiba, irritated interjected "Shut up Naruto! We've been listening to your constant babbling too much already!" Naruto stuck his tongue out in response. Then he saw two figures going towards him. He immediately recognized them and his eyes sparkled when he saw Sakura. Then he screamed "Sasuke teme! Sakura- chan!" Then he started waving his hands about his head like some freakin idiot. Kiba, realizing that the two were going too fast for comfort realized they were having a race, a very fierce one at that. Naruto seemed oblivious to this fact and was still dancing around, hovering his hands above his head. Then Kiba called out "NARUTO! Get out of the way! You're gonna be road kill!"

Naruto looked at Kiba and said "I'm still performing our welcoming ritual! Why aren't you doing it?" Kiba looked at Naruto as though he was the stupidest person in the world. Wait, he was the stupidest person in the world. Kiba then screamed "Fine by me if you wanna get rolled on by two freaks! Come on Hinata-chan!"

"Kiba- kun!" she squeaked as he pulled her away from the scene.

Naruto then screamed "Sasuke teme! Sakura- cha…" –BAM!!!!!!(yeah it hit him that hard)-

The next thing everyone knew, Naruto was sprawled on the ground having bike tracks and skateboard tracks on his face. Kiba and Hinata had an anime sweat drop because while Naruto was rolled on, Sasuke and Sakura were still bickering. Kiba rolled his eyes and piped:

"Yo, dudes, Naruto's in a little bad state here."

Sakura looked at Naruto and then her eyes gleamed. She immediately ran over. Kiba thought she was going to help them but he thought wrong. She bent down and asked Naruto "Who do you think won, Naruto? Sasuke or me? You were the one rolled on. Tell us who won?"

Naruto just lay there mumbling "Te…te…te…te…te…aiiieeeee!!!"

Naruto had screamed because Kiba had kicked Naruto's leg. Sakura who had taken his word for a tie immediately turned her heels and looked at Sasuke. Then she exclaimed "WHAT?!? A TIE?!? I'm NOT GOING TO SSTAND FOR THIS!"

Sasuke merely nodded his head and said "Neither am I. It's obvious I won anyway."

Sakura's eyes started twitching then she screamed "SAY WHAT?!?"

Then they both started bickering again. Kiba rolled his eys once more then he saw Ino slwly pedaling down the streets looking very exhausted. He waved his right hand to signal her. She saw it and immediately, she started coming over. When she arrived, she saw Naruto's poor state then she looked at Sakura and Sasuke. She commented "Road kill?" Kiba nodded his head and said pretty much." Then he signaled Sasuke to come over. Sasuke abandoned the fight to come over. They hoisted Naruto to stand up and they led him to the school's entrance. Sakura joined Ino and Hinata. As they walked, Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura. She had a fierce spirit. He kind of admired that. Then his eyes darted down to her skirt. The way it fluttered a bit higher… Then Naruto interrupted his thoughts by saying "Teme, Sakura-chan won."

Sasuke looked in disbelief and said "What?"

Naruto nodded his head and said "Yeah, she won. I felt bicycle tracks on my face before I felt your skateboard's."

________________________________________________________________________

XD! POOR NARUTO! I already thought of this chap a long time ago so, yea. I was supposed to update it yesterday but I had little time. So once again, please review, no flames (For flamers :If you don't like it, don't read it) and Sayonara!!! Oo(thought this was cute)…


	6. Chapter 5: Auditions

Aruka Onaru Chapter 5

Hey!!! Fast Update no? Hey, I've got nothing to do so I figured type chapter number 5! XD I'm gonna keep this part short for your sake and enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG HERE!!!

______________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to class everyone." Greeted a man with chestnut brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "My name is Iruka-sensei. I'm going to substitute for the first few hours because your homeroom teacher is quite known to have a knack of being late." Then he smiled an apologetic smile to the class. Then class consisted of nine students. Few right? That's because the school was quite exclusive.

Iruka gathered some papers then looked up at them. Then he said "Let's have a roll call. Who's Naruto Uzumaki?" Upon hearing his name Naruto immediately stood up, grinning widely. Iruka nodded his head and said "Yamanaka Ino?" Ino followed Naruto and she too stood up. "Inuzuka Kiba?" the list followed and when everyone was done, he told them to remain in their seats as he had to get something. It seemed that Shinobi (except Sai. He was in another class), Sakura and Ino had three classmates who Naruto said had been labeled as "nerds". They were Choji Akimichi, the one eating barbeque chips all the time; Shino Aburame, the insect lover; and their "practically lazy somewhat leader" Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura looked at them. They kind of looked cool, with the exception of an eating Choji though. Then her attention averted to the door as Iruka went back inside. He was holding a folder which had the name Hatake Kakashi written on it. She watched him as he went to his desk then he announced:

"For the entire school year, you will have a small group wherein it'll all be based on your grades. It will be comprised of three people in each." Then he looked into the folder. And then he said "Since this is class number three… Let's start with group 7. Sakura Haruno…" Sakura looked up at Iruka, wondering who'll be called next. "Naruto Uzumaki…" Sakura banged her head on the table. It was gonna be hard to cope with someone with a low IQ… ", and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura glared at the person on her left (obviously Sasuke). He just smirked. Hinata looked disappointedly at Naruto. Looks like she wasn't going to be his group mate…

"Hinata Hyuuga… for group eight…" she looked up. She was going to be in group eight. "Inuzuka Kiba…" she smiled towards Kiba. This was going to make things slightly easier… "…, and Aburame Shino." Both Hinata and Kiba looked towards Shino. He was sulking (anime

Sweat drop)

Sidenote: RANDOM- hey! I haven't done this in a loooooooong time! O.o! So what is it anyway with Shino and sulking? Actually, why are there so many emos in Naruto HUH!?! Masashi Kishimoto sensei! Why!?! -Goes to a corner then sulks-…

Then Iruka continued "As for the rest, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, you're team nine. I advise that you go eat lunch for your sensei will be very late today. Class dismissed." And with that he left.

Sakura made her way out of the classroom. Then she heard foot steps scrambling behind her. She looked back only to see Naruto running towards her. He got to her and asked "Can I eat lunch with you Sakura-chan?" Then Sakura, immediately remembering Hinata said "Sorry, I'm just going to eat lunch by myself." Naruto grinned then nodded and left. She made her way to the cafeteria. She saw Ino and waved. Ino was trying to liven up her lazy group mates who were undeniably scowling at her at that very moment. She sighed as she went to a table and brought out her snack.

Not so far away, she saw a crowd of moving girls surrounding something or someone… It was Sasuke they were surrounding and he was pushing all of them out of his way. She rolled her eyes. Fangirls… But she nearly laughed at the sight of an irritated Sasuke being surrounded by girls and him trying to push them away as though trying to save his life.

She entertained herself with the sight for a moment until she realized, Sasuke saw her. Then she didn't know why but she was panicking. She realized that he was going towards her. The fangirls immediately realized that and scowled. Slowly and slowly, he made his way. When he was there he asked "Can I sit with you?" Sakura was momentarily puzzled. Then he pointed his thumb at the glaring fangirls. Sakura immediately understood and allowed him. He sat in front of her. It was awkward really, sitting there in front of each other with fangirls flaring and people staring at them from afar. Then, in order to break the tension Sasuke asked "How's it going so far?"

Shocked to have been asked so casually (sooo like pride and prejudice-Darcy and Elizabeth- yea I read those…), she solemnly replied "It's hard to adjust, but I'm doing fine."

"Hn." He said. Then she looked at the fangirls behind Sasuke. So she asked "Why are they fangirling anyway? I mean, besides the fact that they like your, you know, looks and all. They just seem to be too many…"

Sasuke replied "They just want to pass the auditions for the lead female singer of the band. I fired the old one. She was a fangirl."

Sakura nodded her head. She best shut up about her talent unless she didn't want to get involved in those stuff again. As though Sasuke read her thoughts, he retorted "Naruto told me that you can sing. Ino told him about it."

Sakura started inwardly cursing Ino and said "She did? Well, I don't know, my voice is…"

Sasuke cut her off "Don't repress the fact you can sing. The auditions are later you can, no wait, you should come."

Sakura stared outside the window pretending she didn't hear him. Sasuke noticed and angrily said "Think about it. Annoying…" with that he left the table. Not realizing why he had gotten mad, she sighed and left the cafeteria.

Once she arrived, Naruto was there. The others still weren't. Then seconds later, Sasuke came in. They avoided eye contact. Naruto, on the other hand was placing the chalkboard eraser at the top of the door. Sakura eyed him conspicuously and said "Naruto, if you're planning to prank the next person who comes in, forget it. It's childish."

Naruto ignored that comment and giggled silently behind the door. Then, a few minutes later, Naruto said "Someone's coming!!!" He sneaked back to his position. Then –bump- the eraser fell on someone's head Sakura grew pale. Naruto, not obviously knowing who the person was screamed "HAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!!!..." he grew pale realizing he had played a prank on their teacher. Wait, not just any teacher, their homeroom teacher, Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi just said "I just met you, and I'm already starting to dislike you."

Group seven anime sweat dropped.

Soon, everyone was there and after some announcements and introductions, Kakashi dismissed the class.

They were only going to have a half period today so they exited the school gates. Sakura was still thinking on whether she was going to the auditions. She pondered on this a few moments while ignoring Sasuke who frequently glanced towards her probably thinking whether she was auditioning or not. When Sakura and Ino's house came into view, Naruto suddenly went in their way and said "Hey! Where are you guys going!?! Sasuke teme's garage is that way remember?" he was pointing to the other direction of the road as Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata disappeared out of view. Sakura was about to reply until Naruto grabbed them both and started pulling them towards Sasuke's garage.

_At Sasuke's garage…_

When they arrived, girls were already there auditioning. Naruto pushed them all the way to the front and Sakura heard the pitchiest voice ever. She saw a girl with black hair singing while Kiba and Sai were trying to pull her away. Then she started screaming "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto then screamed "Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan is here!" Sasuke looked at her with relief. She, on the other hand, looked contempt. Sasuke gave her the microphone and told to her "Sing."

Sakura stood on the spot, nervous. She didn't know what to do. Ironic right? The girl who sang in front of a million of people was having stage fright. She looked at Ino who stood in a corner giving her yet another reassuring smile. Naruto started playing the chords of her song "Crushcrushcrush". She sighed. It was now or never…

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_…  
_

Sakura's voice was just as amazing as Sasuke had hoped for. He definitely would have any regrets…

_  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_…_

Sakura was getting into the beat of her song. She hadn't sung it in a long time. She was starting to miss it. No, she wasn't supposed to miss it…

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about__…_

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes. It was a deep dark obsidian black. Then she immediately looked away… __

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh...

The song ended. The fangirls were staring with awe. Shinobi and Ino were clapping. Sasuke proudly smirked.

Then he said "Lucky you Sakura. Welcome to Shinobi."

_________________________________________________________________________

AHAHA! Yes! VICTORY IS MINE! I FINISHED IT! NO FLAMES READ AND REVIEW AND LEAVE ME ALONE IN MY VICTORY!!!! (I'm gonna go mental with studying…)XD


	7. Chapter 6: Pajamas and Fences

Aruka Onaru Chapter 6

CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I survived hell week (exams)!!! The freaking reason why I wasn't able to update. Anyway, I've got some good news for all you Aruka lovers. I have a few special plans for this fic and I'm gonna keep ya all in suspense. Anyway back to hell week news. Social…I failed…damn… But I love English!!! Major pass! Anyway, I don't wanna bore all of ya with my life story about grades. So before I continue blabbering like a baboon with rabies, here's the story…

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG HERE!

________________________________________________________________

Sidenote- RANDOM: Hey everybodeh! I know that this was very sudden and random but anyway, have any of you thought of the concept of Karin with rabies?!? I mean, she bites right?!? I mean this both literally and idiomatically. Get it? "BITES" I know, lame joke. On with the story…

Sasuke woke up the sound of his alarm clock. Being the angsty phsycosocial problematic emo dude he was, he swiftly grabbed it and threw it across the other end of the room. He groaned a sigh of relief as he heard the crashing sound of it, causing it to stop ringing and ensuing him more time to cover his deprived lack of sleep. Why deprived? Why did he lack it? Why did he have to throw the damned clock at the other side of the room? Why am I asking you this insane random questions? Because I'm insane…Ignore me. Read on (that was a joke). He didn't get enough sleep because he had spent the entire night writing this new song. Title? Fences. (You know, "I'm gonna help you build your fences and restrictions, separate from the world…) He helped himself to a little dose of dream world until the sun streamed into his room through his window. He started cursing the sun and its damned light as he closed the curtains grumpily, still complaining why he couldn't get enough sleep. He went onto his bed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to become drowsy…

_At the garage…_

-

-

-

Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently. Ino was texting on her phone. Hinata was adjusting the volume control of her keyboard. Kiba was once again polishing his already clean drumsticks. Sai was sketching on his sketch pad. Naruto was to be seen banging his head while playing with his newly purchased iTouch. He had recently downloaded this game called "Tap Tap Revenge 2" and loved it. Then he grumbled

"Where the freakin' hell is Sasuke-teme? He told us to go here early and we've been waiting for like thirty three minutes, eleven seconds, and 3.56 milliseconds. Damned teme! I'm already getting addicted to this game!!!"

Kiba walked up to Naruto, and grabbed his itouch.

"Hey!" screamed Naruto "I was goin' ta get a high score!"(I've read too much Huckleberry Finn…)

In response, Kiba rolled his eyes and said "If you want Sasuke to come, call him! And if you're getting addicted to that friggin' game, stop playing with it! And stop bringing that stupid stopwatch with you!"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my stopwatch! And fine, I'll call teme." Naruto grumpily left the garage into the Uchiha home. Kiba watched Naruto and then started grinning evilly and bursted "At laaaast! I can play with his iTouch!"

Ino rolled her eyes and said "Get a life, Kiba…"

_In Sasuke's room…_

-

-

-

Sasuke was humbly continuing his slumber until…-BAM!!!!!(I put this a lot)- Someone obnoxious screamed:

"SASUKE TEME!!! WAKEY WAKEY! RISE AND SHINEY!"

'_Teme… it's Naruto… figures.'_ thought the sadistic Uchiha. He ran his fingers through his hair as he lazily got up. Then he muttered "Can't a guy get some sleep around here…"

Naruto just replied "But teme, today's a Saturday. You called for a practice on Saturday. As much as I'd like to enjoy your lazy side, Shinobi has been waiting for thirty three minutes in your stinking garage. And I'm already getting addicted to this game called Tap…"

Sasuke cut him off "You've been waiting for freaking thirty three minutes without waking me up?!?!" he got to his feet and started running out of his room.

Naruto was saying something but he didn't hear him. He darted down the staircase in a haste to reach the garage. He grabbed hold of the backdoor's knob and forcibly opened it causing a large bang! Noise. (I just use the –Bam! - thing too much (*-*)…) Shinobi looked at Sasuke with shocked expressions. Then, after a few seconds, Sakura started laughing at him. He raised a defiant eyebrow but then everybody else started laughing. Sai just smirked. Once again, he didn't know what they were laughing about until he slowly realized he was still in his pajamas. He cursed loudly, which made everyone laugh more.

Sidenote- RANDOM BUT EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: Hiya everybody! Let me give you a little description of Sasuke's pajamas: He wore red boxers and a gray shirt with letterings that said "No one can stop the power of the emo. Except for the law." At the back was "Damn that law..." let me just continue…

Just when he was about to slam the door shut, Naruto ran up to him and said "Teme, I tried to tell you that you were still in your jammies but you didn't hear me and he-ey! That's the shirt I gave you for Christmas!" Naruto looked at Kiba and said "Hey! That's my iTouch you're playing with!"

Sasuke shook his head and ruefully pushed Naruto out of his way (Hey!). He went back upstairs to change his clothes. He came back out again this time wearing a black top and black slim jeans. For his footwear he wore fluorescent colored Converse. (taken from phoenix1234flame's review)

He saw they had all calmed down except for a certain Sakura Haruno who was drumming her fingers on the table giggling slightly as she made slight glances at him. He walked up to her and dryly asked "What's the matter, Haruno?"

Sakura violently shook her head as she tried to stifle a laugh but had accidentally let a soft giggle slip out. Sasuke leaned over her and stated "Tell me."

Sakura, who was unabashed, started laughing out loud much to his shock. She started banging her hands against the table as tears started flowing from her eyes. After a large fit of laughter she whimpered "Kiba (giggle) photoshoped (giggle) your picture (giggle) added (giggle) fangirls (giggle)…"

Sasuke, who reacted at the mere mention of fangirls, he shouted "Wait! What picture?!?"

Sakura continued laughing and said "Picture of you in jammies!" she started laughing once more.

Sasuke glared at Kiba who was using his laptop. Kiba grinned sheepishly and said "Hey, I couldn't help it. I just had to photoshop the picture Ino took in her cellphone. I had no idea Sakura would find it deliriously funny. The others had a laugh when they saw you being attacked by fangirls, but Sakura laughed non-stop. Anyway, let's start practice shall we?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as Sakura cooled herself from her laughter. She was slightly red in the face. As she started wiping the tears from her eyes, Sasuke sat next to her and said "This is the new song you're going to have to learn." He handed out a slip of paper with the lyrics. Sakura nodded her head and asked him "What's the tune?"

As a reply he started playing the tune on his guitar. Sakura watched him intently as he switched from chord to chord, noticing the gestures he made as he strummed. He found it hard to play with her watching like that and in the middle of the song, he stopped. Sakura snapped out of her little trance. She nodded and said "I think I get it."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes as she started:

_I'm standin' in a room_

_Made up of only big white halls _

_And in the halls there's people looking through_

_As though everybody knows exactly what we're here for…_

Sasuke listened to every word that came out of her mouth as he stared into the distance. He couldn't help realizing bit by bit ever since she started joining Shinobi that she sounded awfully like Aruka. He still loved Aruka and the fact that Sakura sounded like her pained him deeply as he recalled the fact that she was gone. He glanced at Sakura. She had pink hair. Just like her. He couldn't help but feel an impulse to touch it. He did. It was soft. He involuntarily started twirling it until Sakura stopped abruptly. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said "What are you doing with my hair?"

Immediately realizing what he had done, he let go, went back to staring into the distance and said "Hn." Sakura raised her eyebrow higher and said "Whatever. I'm going to go to Ino." She stood up and left leaving Sasuke still staring into the distance. Naruto occupied Sakura's vacant seat and asked Sasuke "I saw you twirling her hair teme! Tell me? Was it soft?"

Sasuke didn't hear him because something important just occurred to his mind.

"Naruto." He said "I just realized Sakura hasn't undergone the 'Interrogation' yet."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Then he started screaming "WHAT?!? AGAIN?!? HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?!?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and said "Just tell Sakura to go to my room."

He started to get up until Naruto started shrieking "BUT TEME! THIS IS GETTING OLD!!!"

Sasuke ignored him as he went into his house. Naruto drooped his shoulders. It was no use. So you're probably wondering, what the hell 'Interrogation' is. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________

So yea… I left you in a cliff hanger. You'll find out what interrogation is. Anyway, I can't be oh so random here as I need to clarify some things:

I got the saying on Sasuke's shirt from his voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, who always makes Sasuke OOC. He has a video in you tube where he admits Sasuke is emo. And there's also a video of the Naruto trek 2009 where he voice acts Sasuke who proposes to Sakura voice acted by Kate Higgins.

To phoenix1234flame: I'm not so sure, if that was a request but when I saw your review about Sasuke with the Converse and stuff, I thought "Wow, this makes him look hot." (I'm not a fangirl!!! I think it's perfect for Sakura!)

As for the surprise thing, I'm not gonna tell you all but I'm just gonna tell you one. I'm planning to make "Aruka Onaru: Behind the Scenes". Here it shows all of the parts I haven't shown. Like the auditions and more. I'm going to start it probably next next month, I don't know. I'll just announce it.

And for a hint of randomness… BLABLABLABLABLABLABLBALBALBALBLABALBLABLABLABLBALBALBLABLABLAWBLAWBLAWBLAWBLAWBLAWBLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Yea so, that's all folks! :D


	8. Chapter 7: Interrogation

HAYYYLLLLLOOOOOO!!! Didya read the new manga?!?! You know, chapter 461!!! I've been freakin waiting for Sasuke to return back to damned Konoha!!! But nooooOOOOOOooooooo… Stupid Tobi was too much of a good boy to direct Sasuke to the Meeting of the five freakin' Kages including the tiny midget old man who I really hate and thank goodness Gaara got the best of him with his question! Bwhahahahhahahaha!!! Sorry, I'm in a complaining mood more than random. And anyway, my new classmate in my new high school, Banana (this isn't her real name. She's just so random that she calls herself Banana king), has introduced me to the world of gothic Lolita. Well, actually I had already heard of gothic Lolita but now I see how awesome it is! Anyway, I've grown so obsessed with this story, that I'm actually drawing it. I was choosing between shonen and shoujo but, I chose shonen 'cause it sticks more to the original style of drawing. It's not photoshoped, I have a hard time with that, it's traditional art. But trust me, I worked on it for two days ya know!!! And if you see my avatar, that's the drawing right there. But, it got cut because the site just had to make the space for your avatar in a stupid square! You see, I drew most of the characters in the back ground just using these Stabilo pens and its really suckish cause it got cut out of the picture. Damned it. Anyway, please vote in my poll on what next song I should use for my songfic. It's been going on for two months now and I want to close it so bad. Anyway, enjoy the Interrogation…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG HERE!!!

________________________________________________________________

_Mega mega mega niga higa(sowy! __Hehe, got carried away with this bit. Love niga higa (ninja glare)) mega mega recap…_

"_Naruto."_

"_What is it Teme?"_

"_I just realized, Sakura hasn't undergone interrogation yet."_

"_WHAT?!? HOW MANY FREAKIN TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?!?" …_

Interrogation, chapter 7:

Naruto sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. There was no way to fight emo dude this time. Once he had set his head straight about anything regarding the interrogation, he'd prefer it stayed like that.

With a voice of dread, he called out "Sakura-chan!!!" Everyone jumped. Sakura went over to him and started scolding him about voice control and nonsense like that (I'm loud. REALLY LOUD! But I'm quiet when I want to. People say I have freaking complicated mood swings :3) and then she said "Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto gulped. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Sakura looked at him inquisitively. Then he muttered "Sas-sasuke teme wants to c-call you for in-in-in-in…" Then, not being able to contain it any longer, he screamed "INTERROGATION!!!" –GASP- Sakura and Ino looked at the old members of Shinobi, who all, except for Sai, had gasped. Hinata started her usual hyperventilating again. Kiba was twitching uncontrollably. Sai's face was still blank. Naruto looked into the distance with glassy eyes for a moment muttering something about losing a month's supply of ramen or something like that. Then, after a few moments of watching the Shinobi alumni being in such states, Sakura exclaimed "I DON'T FREAKING GET IT! WHAT THE HELL IS INTERROGATION!?!" at the mere mention of interrogation, Hinata screamed and fainted. Kiba hollered into the skies "Don't get my Akamaru!!!!!" Naruto started spouting nonsense things about not living without noodles. With the passed out Hinata, screaming Kiba, and the rambling Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood helpless in the corner until the ever so silent Sai spoke and said " You'd better go upstairs now if you want to know what the interrogation is. Sasuke's room is the first door to the right on the second floor." After a few moments of awkward silence, Sakura nodded her head and made her way upstairs. As she closed the backdoor, she heard Ino say another one of her flirty lines to Sai. She rolled her eyes and followed Sai's direction. Being raised with adept manners, she knocked on the door and heard Sasuke say "Come in."

She opened the door only to be greeted with pitch black. She blinked as her eyes slowly got accustomed to his room. She slowly started to realize, all the lights were on, and the black she thought was the turned off lights were the color on his walls and ceiling, and his carpeted floor, and his closet, and his table, and well you get the rest. The only colorful things she saw were the posters of singers that hung about in his room. She saw a few such as Haku, the punk singer with a gender issue (though he really is a boy), Killerbee, the rapper who made up songs with really corny lines, and the young alternative band, Insomniacs. Sakura had remembered when she was Aruka, she had dated the lead singer, Gaara, but she eventually broke up with him because, as you can tell by the name of the band, he hardly slept. And she also saw a collection of albums that were laid on the floor. She didn't have time to read the titles because Sasuke said "Take a seat." Obediently, she had followed.

When she was seated comfortably he told her to wait as he got something from his closet. She waited and while she waited, she let her eyes survey the posters. When she saw the one next to the Insomniacs, her eyebrows furrowed. It was a poster of the one and only slut, Ami. She had been her competition in the music industry, there was no sugar coating between them. Ami had always complained of Sakura's large forehead. She held up a loser sign to the poster but little did she realize, Sasuke had seen her doing the loser sign to his poster and monotonously asked "Sakura, what are you doing?" Having to have been caught, she did the thing that immediately went to her head, she raised up her other hand and let it form a rectangle with her other as she said "I'm, well uh, just angling!" she said with a twitchy smile. Sasuke just nodded his head, not really noticing her gesture as he said "Let's get serious." He switched off the lights giving Sakura a slight chill.

He turned to face her and sat down. His eyes bore into hers. She winced. It looked cold she shivered. He had noticed and smirked. He coolly stated "That was the first part of the test. Lets get on with the question part shall we?" Being outwitted, Sakura couldn't help but respond "Oh my gosh, Sasuke! We just met and you're already asking me stuff like this?" Sasuke gave her a glare but she shook it off with a smile. He grunted and asked her "For the first question, what is your name?

"Sakura's jaw hit the ground as she protested "But you already know my name! You already know…"

Irritated, he shouted "Just answer the damned freaking first question!!!"

Sakura felt herself shudder as she answered "S-sakura Har-hal-hap...ehm... sorry, Haruno."

He raised an eyebrow "Say it again."

In order to ease the tension in herself, she decided to humor him so she repeated what she had said "S-sakura Har- haL- hap... ehm... sorry, Haruno."

"You want me to call you that during practice?"

"I don't know, rather, it's up to you whether you want to call me that." With that, she smirked. But her pride suffered a blow when he said:

"You pass the first question."

"Wha?"

"Next question, do you think I'm hot?"

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me. Am I hot?"

"W-what?"

"Are you deaf or something, Haruno? You heard me clearly. Am I hot?"

'_Ooh, he caught me there. What do I do? Lie? Yeah, that's what I'll do.' _ She thought to herself.

"No."

He bore into her eyes once more and stated "Say it again."

"Geez and you said I'm deaf. N-O. No."

After a few minutes of staring, he depicted "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" Sakura hotly retorted.

"I know you're lying, Sakura."

"How?" she challenged.

"My dad was a policeman. He'd know whether suspects lied or not. He's taught me that and I could tell you're lying right now at this very moment. Now tell me straight in my face the truth. Do you think I'm hot?"

Blushing in the deepest shade of red possible, she stammered out "Ye-yeah."

He nodded and said "Okay, you pass the interrogation."

"SAY WHA-?!?"

"You pass. Now get your unlucky soul out of this room."

"Wait, what's the stupid point of this stupid interrogation?"

Then, as though in reply, a ding sound was heard and Sakura averted her gaze towards his closet. A CD player and video cam was set. Sasuke pressed a button and held up the CD within it. Then he immediately said "Blackmail."

Sakura felt her jaw drop. Then she stuttered "B-b-b-b-b-blackmail?"

Then all of a sudden her eyes made Sasuke momentarily view the apocalypse. She then screamed out loud "BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!?????!!!!"

_Downstairs…_

Every member of Shinobi had heard her scream and had then realized that she found out what the interrogation was about. The three momentarily shocked members returned to their psychotic states as Sai blinked. Ino, who was seated next to Sai, shook her head and said "Poor, poor Sasuke."

_Back in emo world…_

Sasuke found himself with a black eye a few seconds later after her outburst. He rubbed his eye as Sakura was flaming and she continued screaming "What the fudge do you mean that the freaking interview was for blackmail?!?"

He narrowed his eyes and said "I don't trust anyone at once. It takes a really long time for me to trust anyone. If ever you betray the band, that CD will be publicly exposed. Got it?"

Sakura stopped her insane temper after he said that. He was right. If that CD went out in public, who knew what shame it would bring to her pride. She soothed herself and stated "Fine. Happy? Sad? Lonely? Shy? Ecstatic?"

Sasuke had sensed the sarcasm in her voice and said his infamous "Hn." She rolled her eyes and walked around his room. He said he'd tell the other members the result of the interrogation as they were to confirm her membership. He had told her to wait as he went down.

Sakura walked around the room. She surveyed each poster and CD he had. She showed distaste at the Ami merchandise and ogled at his Insomniacs purchases. She flipped through a stack of old records she had found under his drawer. Then something caught her eye. It stood out brightly against the faded records and black of the area.

She drew near it, wanting to know what it was. Her curiosity got the best of her as she realized, it was purposely stashed deep under the pile of his records. She took out a box, big enough to fit a television in it. The color of the box was pink. She raised an eyebrow as she lifted the lids of the box. Her eyes hurt as bright pink shone out of the box. For a second, she started questioning Sasuke's gender until her eyes widened and she slowly started to realize, that what was in the box were things that had something to do with her life, specifically, her old life, the life of that of Aruka Onaru.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hey!!! Another cliffy! You hate me right now don'tcha?!? Please don't! I didn't have any time to type a lot. Supahpapaliciously sorry! Please forgive me!!! I mean no harm! Blah! Frap! Crap! Clap! Oh snap! Heh, corny. I'm just sleepy. And tired. Boom. Bye! :3. Boom boom pow…


	9. Chapter 8: Pikachu! I Choose You!

Aruka Onaru Chapter 8

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Chapter eight is finally here!!! Anyway, I wasn't able to update last week because I made an account in and I posted some of my drawings there. There you can also see the front cover I made for Aruka Onaru. It's like a comic format blah with the dots and all. Oh yeah, my account there is ArukaOnaru for no particular reason XD. Anyway, I'm really sorry!!!! Please forgive me! I'm soooo going to finish the story! Anyway, here's the eight chapter while I rant and obsess about my tardiness…

**________________________________________________________________**

DISCLAIMER: I absolutely do not own Naruto or any song here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at her little discovery… no wait… take that back… BIG discovery. The box had everything in it. Aruka posters, Aruka CDs, Magazines with Aruka on the cover, Aruka shirts, Aruka toys, hell even Aruka plushies!!! She kept on questioning her sanity as she felt her brain cells decrease by trying to take in what she was currently seeing. That was until she heard the sound of the doorknob. She tried to shove it back but it was too late. Sasuke had come in.

"I already told the others. They're going to congratulate you downstai… " [(Sasuke sees Aruka mini- shrine in Sakura's possession)] "Oh My Holy (–censored-)! What the (-censored-) are you (censored-) doing to my (-censored-) **Aruka** **Box**!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Sidenote: RANDOM!!!!(Notice that the "b" in Box is capitalized)**

**(He's that fudging obsessed……………)**

He immediately strides over and gets the box out of Sakura's possession (Sakura: Hey!!!) and puts in back in its place. He then wipes his brow as Sakura looks like this: **O****o**

Sasuke, suddenly realizing what had just happened stood silent and was mentally kicking his…ehm…'manhood' (I don't know how that's possible) at his stupid, kind of, wannabe-ish tirade. Sakura was just dumbstruck. In order to break the extremely awkward silence, Sasuke said "Just pretend it never happened. Got it?" Too shocked, she nodded her head. Then she solemnly went down the stairs. Once she went to the garage, it seemed everyone had gotten out of their maniac states. Sasuke followed right behind her. Naruto and Kiba were hysterical and asked Sasuke "Why is she dazed like that?" he just shrugged his shoulders as Sakura slumped down onto a chair, too dazed to speak. He sighed. Looks like this was going to be a loooooooong practice…

_On Monday…_

The weekend had finished once more and classes had finally come. Ino and Sakura walked to classroom number 3 to see that everyone except Naruto were already there. She grunted as she sat down next to emo boy number one. Sai was obviously emo boy number two. She got out her notebook and started doing some random doodling (this is what I call my scribbles: Random Dooduls :]] ). Sasuke watched her hand do swivels curls jagged lines and twists with brightly colored pink. He was being blinded and he knew it. So he took out his blue pen and put an 'X' on the entire page. Sakura was shocked at the giant X knowing that she had no blue pen, only pink black and red ones. Then she immediately realized that Sasuke who was looking down (damn, he just had to be tall) at her with a emo expression. And that he was holding a blue pen. Enraged, she pointed an accusatory finger at him and said "How dare you disrupt my Random Dooduling you pathetic imbecile!"

Shocked at this new vocabulary, Sasuke repeated with a confused expression "Random Dooduling?..."

"How troublesome…" Sakura and Sasuke saw who uttered the sound. Oh, it was Shikamaru, figures… Just then, someone screamed "I'm here!!! Anyone missed me!?!?!?!" A hyperactive blonde boy with cerulean eyes and an orange hoodie had just stormed in through the doors. It was the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki!!! (I just felt like doing that) Then a man with white hair and a headband that covered his left eye came in and said "No, apparently not." Naruto slumped his shoulders and mumbled "You just had to day that Kaka- sensei…" he immediately started smiling once more and giddily skipped his way towards his seat singing "skip skip skip to my lou!" Sakura and Sasuke banged their head on the table.

Kakashi then asked whether anyone was absent. Seeing no one was, he announced "I know you all know that Asuma is the teacher for you first period subject. But seeing that he choked on a ciggie and inhaled too much oxy- I mean, carbon dioxide, I am going to substitute for your first class, which is dun dun dun dun! Math class!"

I swear Naruto screamed "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" for three minutes until he heard the principal, Sarutobi, announce through the speaker, "I'd like to call the attention of the wailing idiot, Naruto Uzumaki that he is currently disturbing the entire school population. Thank you." Class number three was silent. Then Kakashi said "Okay,today I want two volunteers to come to the board and answer this equation. He wrote an equation on the blackboard that caused everyone's brains to bleed. Sakura was just jumping on her seat squeaking "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! Kakashi then said "Very well, Sakura and anyone else?"

No one raised their hand so he said "Very well then. I'll pick someone then. I'll choose…"

_____________________________________________________________________________

The end! Cliffy! And it was a very short chapter. I've got no time. So sorry! Forgive me once more! And if you remember That I said I had surprises, here's the next one:

I'm changing the title of Aruka Onaru to "Aruka Onaru: Sing Out Loud!!!" that's all! Gomen nasai again!!! Sorry, sorry! Bah! Damn K-pop song! Also the nobody nobody but you! My school's addicted to those songs… Anyway, I LOVE BACON!!! Bye Bye Bu! (HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi Show :3)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 8 part 2: We Need

Aruka Onaru Chapter ½ of 8 (The last chappie was cut in half. Sowy!:3)

Helllllllllllllooooooooooo mmmmmmmeeeeeeeellllllllllloooooooooowwwwwwww hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeellllllooooooooo kkkkkiiiiiiitttttttyyyyyyyyy! Okey Dokey, that was just for a random start. Ha! Boo. A ghost's got you. That rhymes! XD Here it is!!! :3

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG HERE!

________________________________________________________________

RECAP:

"Answer this equation."

"Fine, Sakura."

"Anyone else?"

"No one?"

"Okay...I choose..."

________________________________________________________________

The Story Now:

Sasuke rolled his eyes impatiently as Kakashi scanned the classroom for another contender. He felt himself become drowsy until the dobe poked him and said "Oi teme. Do you like know the answer to this frickin' equation?"

"Hn..." replied the ever emotionless boy.

Then Naruto immediately exclaimed "Oo! Oo! I know the answer! It's pie!!!! Ya know*! Pie! P-I-E!"

Kakashi drooped his eyes. And was wondering how naive a boy his age could be. So he said "It's pi Naruto not pie. It's spelled P-I. Not the pie you eat. And no, that's not the answer. I really couldn't believe you passed your first year. Let alone your elementary days."

Naruto slumped his shoulders and sat down. And he asked his friend once more "Do ya know the answer, teme?"

Wanting to not ruin his cool demeanor, Sasuke replied "Hn... Numbers..."

Naruto blinked for a while and exclaimed "Kaka-sensei! The answer is nuumbers!!!"

Getting really irritated, Kakashi said "Okay, now I really can't believe how you passed kindergarten."

Naruto grumbled as Kakashi continued to scan the room. Then Naruto asked Sasuke "Any news about the you know what?" lowering his voice as though invisible foes surrounded the room. Knowing what Naruto was talking about, Sasuke replied "Yeah. It's coming next year, in the summer. About nine months from now (It's July in this story)."

Sakura got curious a she eavesdropped on their conversation. So she asked "Someone's giving birth?" Both boys widened their eyes at her comment. Sasuke was furiously shaking his head as Naruto exclaimed:

"NO! NO! NO ONE'S FREAKING GIVING BIRTH! WHAT FREAKING GAVE YOU THAT FUDGING IDEA!?! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT THE NATIONWIDE PRELIMINARIES FOR THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS COMPETITION THAT'S COMING THIS APRIL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SWEET MOTHER OF ALL FUDGE GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?!"

Kakashi made a swift glance at the trio that Sasuke noticed but immediately went back to looking for a volunteer. Sakura just replied in a hushed voice "Sorry. You mentioned nine months so I got excited and thought that..."

Not wanting to hear more, Sasuke interrupted her and whispered back "Okay, we get it. We'll just tell you all about the preliminaries."

Sakura gave him a curt nod. As he continued:

"You see, every two years, they hold this battle of the bands competition wherein these local bands compete against one another. Since there are so many contenders, they hold preliminaries, then semi-finals, finals, and the final battle. In the final battle, the winning band has to compete against one of the winners of the old battle. Or what they call the 'victors'. We've been competing for the last four years but we always ran out of luck. So this year we're going to make sure we win."

Sakura nodded her head silentlly as Kakashi grazed past their row. As he went to the next row, Naruto added "But our problem ev'ry single frekin' time is that we're not organized. We're like always showing up late, sometimes missing equipment, and fainting onstage."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and questioned "Fainting onstage?"

"That was Hinata's doing," replied Sasuke as he added "Showing up late was Kiba's fault. He panicked that he left Akamaru at his home when we were already there at the preliminaries so we had to go back to Konoha and we were disqualified cause being tardy wasn't an option. And the dobe and that fangirl magically lost all of our equipment."

"Meanie! It was all Karin's fault!" said Naruto. As Kakashi went by Shikamaru's row. Shikamaru lazily mumbled "What a drag. We've been wasting all of our time here." Kakashi then brightened up and said "Excellent! Shikamaru volunteers! Okay, you and Sakura go up to that board and solve my blood extracting equation."

"What a drag..." said Shikamaru as he went to the front followed by Sakura. Sakura gave Shikamaru one swift glare as she got her whiteboard marker. Shikamaru did the same as Kakashi said "Alright you two. Ready, set, solve."

Once Kakashi said that, Sakura's hands started solving like crazy as she nearly filled the whiteboard with various algebraic equations. Everyone's eyes followed her movements. Up and down, left and right, Hinata was about to get, what do you call this? Board sick?

She was in the middle of solving when Shikamaru said "I'm done Kakashi."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and screamed "WHAT!?!"

Kakashi strolled over and said "Okay, right answer. I see you used a shortcut. Clever, clever. Never thought of that. Okay, Back to your seats. Your next period's about to come."

Sakura's left eye started twitching as Shikamaru went back to his seat muttering "Troublesome..."

Sasuke watched the scenario with an air of amusement. Then Naruto started poking him as he said "Teme. I know the solution to our un-organized thingy problem!!!"

Sasuke replied "Hn." Expecting a stupid idea.

"We need a manager."

"And who might that manager be?" thinking that for once it could be a very bright idea.

"We need," said Naruto glancing at Shikamaru "**GEEKS**."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's the end of it all! Oh the tragedy! The horror! *BAWL* Joke :3.

Ya Know*- This is the english of DATTEBAYO! =O-o= Naruto


	11. Chapter 9: Listen Up!

IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ):

Haeloooooooooo everyone! Okay imma gonna be newscaster like here… ehm…:

_Good morning/ Good afternoon/ Good evening everyone! Thousands of victims here in the Philippines have been affected by the tropical storm, Ondoy. (Let's just call it hurricane Ondoy). Many innocent lives have been lost in this happening and we ask for your prayers. One of the greatest losses being the school I studied in during my sixth grade year. It is located in Provident Village in Marikina so it got really affected. I contacted my old teachers there and they told me that the flood was able to reach up to the second floor of the school. Everything was wiped away, including the textbooks, notebooks, computers, and records. Please and do pray for them and that the grade school and pre school will be able to be fixed again. Thank you very much. :3_

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

"Geeks?" repeated Sasuke as he followed Naruto's stare towards Shikamaru.

"Yeah," replied the blonde "Just think about it, Teme! They like have a clean record. They're free of mayhem, never tardy, offense free, never a threat from the teacher. We need them teme! They can teach us the do's and don'ts!"

Sasuke contemplated this for a while. It could be possible. I mean if you looked at it like that, it could work. Naruto nudged him and gave him a look that said "_Hey, it could ya know. Just give it a shot. I mean what could go wrong?" _

Sasuke hesitated. I mean, this was good ol' Naruto, ol' buddy, ol' chum, ol' pal, the "buddy" who always messed things up. After a few moments, he nodded his head with his "hn" and agreed. Naruto smiled from ear to ear.

And with that conclusion, Sakura came up to their desk, hair standing up and all. Naruto, obviously trying to flatter her said, "Sakura-chan, just so you know, you look undeniably lovely with that look." Sasuke rolled his eyes and contradicted his quote and quote, "friend" by saying "Don't listen to him. He's lying. You look like a wreck. No kidding." Sakura and Naruto both scowled at the ever, never-will-change bastard.

Sakura muttered something incoherent under her breath while Kurenai (Kakashi dismissed the class) was clarifying something about the periodic table of elements and some guy named Dmitri Mendeleev, apparently, the founder of the table of brain-bleeding elements. Sakura took notes, Sasuke bored as ever watched the discussion, and Naruto was drooling on the table, undeniably, fast asleep. All the others were just doing their thing (ehm-Hinata-ehm-watching-Naruto-ehm-stalker-ehm).

Then to their joy, the bell rang. Students flooded out of their classrooms. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went out. Then Naruto shouted "Hey Teme! Lets go to the lab! Lets ask them righta now!!!"

"Hn" replied the Uchiha. Sakura, being confused and not relating to the current topic, said out loud "What are you idiots talking about?" They paid no attention to her so she still pursued them to their desired destination. Then, they stopped in front of the Biology Lab. Sakura, wondering what these two, specifically these two, would want from a lab, emphasis on _lab_!

Wanting to know, she grabbed both boys by the hood of their hoodies, I mean seriously, why did these two always wear hoodies? (um, reminder Sakura, you're wearing a hoodie yourself) Both boys practically suffocated from her grip on their hoods. "Sakura-chan, choking not breathing!" whined a nearly dying, red-in-the-face Naruto. "Not until you tell me what in the world you both are doing here in front of a Bio lab for all of the places in the world?!?"

Sasuke, not enjoying his current position choked out "How the hell can we tell you, mad-woman if, just to remind you, we're being asphyxiated by you *cough*"

Sakura immediately let go saying sorry repeatedly and, much to Naruto's enjoyment, hugged them. Sasuke, not used to such actions, started wriggling uncomfortably in her grasp until she let go and said "That was a punishment for calling me mad-woman, chicken head," undoubtedly referring to Sasuke, "SO tell me what you're doing here."

Sasuke sighed and said "WE need to talk to those geeks. We need their help. We need them to manage the band."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Then she exclaimed "Why do you need THEM! I mean, didn't you just see that Shikamaru guy stand me up a while ago?!? Why them!?! We're perfectly fine without them! All we need is to work harder to be on time! I mean why them!?!" She was near hysterics. But she didn't notice that both Sasuke and Naruto had already entered the Biology lab of doom…

_In the lab of doom…_

"So you're saying you need our help to manage _your _band?" clarified Shikamaru.

"Hn." Replied the stoic, yet cool Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm not so sure, I mean, it seems as though your band will be the only thing that benefits this, what you call, _offer…_"

"Well, what do you want then you tweedy little dweeb!?!" exclaimed a very intimidated, though he'd never show it, Naruto, who was disliking every second he was at the lab. I mean, it was really eerie. With Shino and his bugs, with Choji and his chips, and Shikamaru leaning back on a revolving chair, it seemed as though they were making a deal with effing criminals!!!

Choji, evidently disliking Naruto's use of language exclaimed "Don't you talk about my friend like that!!!"

"Chill Choji," coolly said the pineapple-haired dude, "listen up, we'll agree to this deal just as long as you do this offer."

"What is it!?!" screamed and impatient blonde.

"You guys will have to stop making fun of our names and say to the entire school population that we rule and that you both are tweedy little dweebs. Say it later in the cafeteria on a table then dump food on your heads."

Much to their surprise, it was Shino who had said that. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and said "Well that's good enough. What do you say?"

Sasuke blinked, his honor, his ego, all shall be shattered if he agreed to this. But he wanted to win the battle of the bands oh so badly…

"Fine, we accept."

Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to the door. Sakura stood there with determination on her face. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with shock. Didn't she just say that she didn't want their help. And wait, was she just eavesdropping!?!

Shikamaru smirked. "It's a deal then." And with that, the three members of Shinobi left.

The bell rang and they made their way back to class. Little did they know, two other people were eavesdropping.

"Heard that Suigetsu?" said a female voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What do you want from them anyway?"

Angrily, the girl replied "They replaced me with that, that, Pink-headed freak!!! And she will pay. I'm going to get Sasuke- kun to our side somehow. I will, Suigetsu, mark my words."

"Okaaay… You know what Karin? You look as horrible as ever with that look(meaning I will keeeeeeeeeell you look)."

"Shut up Suigetsu. Feel grateful I welcomed you into the band."

"Um, correction young lady, both of us are the only people on this band."

"Whatever Suigetsu."

"And just so you know, we're the only people left in the hallway."

"Holy $#;+!!! We're late for class!!!"

And with that the two happy campers ran to class, got threatened by the teacher, went to the principal's office and got threatened for suspension. I hate Karin, don't you? (Adore Suigetsu for pissing Karin off)

_At lunch…_

"Are you sure about this Sasuke teme, Sakura-chan?"

"Positive Naruto." Replied the pink haired girl, "Nothings going to stop us from winning the battle of the bands. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Okay, now get your food trays." Ordered the pinkette.

Both boys did as they were told and the trio all stood up on the table. The school population was eyeing them curiously. Fangirls were just drooling endlessly at Sasuke's ehm, perfect body. Finally and officially having gotten everyone's attention, Sakura called out "Listen Up! To the geek population! This is for you! We shall end our countless taunts at you! We shall end all acts of discrimination!"

"Hn." Said Sasuke (Fangirls swoon)

Both Sasuke and Sakura gave Naruto an expectant look. Naruto gulped as he screamed "GEEKS YOU RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that, the three dumped their trays of food on their heads. Much to their dismay, it was sloppy joe. The geeks we're shouting screams of appreciation. And Shikamaru smirked.

**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Another chapter done! I love you all! Thank you for your reviews! I'm almost near one hundred! And the winner of the poll is 'My Life Would Suck Without You!' you'll get that songfic really also others such as Wake Me Up Inside, I'm Yours and etc. I love You ALL! Please review more! :3!**


	12. Chapter 10: Management Gone Wrong

OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

I haven't updated in like, I dunno, a year?!? Joke; anyway it's been a long time. Really really long. So unbearable like cyeah! Lemme git startid now ey? Joke, damn I'm so lame, and sleepy, not to mention incredibly sleepy... Damn, go on with the stupid disclaimer...

RANDOM DISCLAIMER PERSON: DJSAKURA OWNS NOTHING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**I**

**N**

**S**

**A**

**N**

**I**

**T**

**Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru could not describe the current state of the band he was supposed to "manage", oh wait, he did know how to describe it- _troublesome..._

I mean, once he arrived in Sasuke's garage, everything there was just chaos. Bags of chips scattered on the floor, musical scores and drafts of lyrics (messily) stacked upon each and every table he saw. A large bottle of guitar polish was to be seen at the edge of the room, once full, now empty, because that foolhardy Naruto had tripped on it. It was utter madness.

He then looked at the people whom he was supposed to "manage" but somehow ended up babysitting. Sasuke and Sakura were bickering, yet again, this time about who was the most retarded between them both. Naruto and Kiba were cheering enthusiastically (mostly for Sakura). Naruto then pulled up a very shy Hinata who started stuttering and was near fainting, and asked her whether she agreed that Sasuke was a retard. Then the next thing everyone knew, Hinata fainted. Ino started to file her nails as Sai just stood at a corner of the room. It still was utter madness.

He was getting fed up, they haven't started practicing yet. These people had damned retarded issues. It was all too_, troublesome…_

Choji and Shino had the pleasure of leaving HIM, alone with THESE ABSOLUTELY INSANE PEOPLE! He lazily looked at each and every one of them. Not standing the insanity he was in, he _lazily _stated "When are you _troublesome_ people going to start practicing?"

They all looked at him with a dumbfounded expression that screamed, '_what the effing hell is that geek doing here!?!' _ . Then they all snapped to the realization that they had asked Shikamaru to manage their band (Including Hinata, yes she woke up from fainting).

Wanting once again not to ruin his, quote and quote, "COOL" reputation, Sasuke said "Hn… Let's start, cough-Sakura's retarded- cough- Hn…" Sakura stared daggers at him.

Shikamaru occupied a nearby chair as the band (FINALLY!) started setting up. The next thing he knew, they were all set. He nodded his head as he prompted Sasuke to start. Sasuke grunted. He looked at Sakura. It was going to be their first duet. Damn that was awkward. The song's title was Broken, an old composition that was just for him, but the changed the arrangements for a duet. Sakura was also nervous

**Interruption Disclaimer: Before the song starts, I would like all of you to know that this song belongs entirely to Seether, (and perhaps Amy Lee) and that I own nothing! Yea…**

_[Sasuke]  
(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

[Sasuke and Sakura]  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away…  
  
"WAIT!" interrupted Shikamaru. The band looked at him in confusion. Shikamaru just stated "The instrumentals are playing good but both of you, Sakura and Sasuke, are completely messing this up. I didn't really get the feel of the song because Sasuke, honestly, you look like _this_," Shikamaru made a stoic emo face and a stiff body that made him look like a brick wall. "While you on the other hand Sakura, look like you don't want to be there. I want both of you to sing with FEELING. Otherwise, you'll end up as an **epic fail**."

Everyone looked at him in shock, even Ino who was busy filing her nails. Sasuke gave another grunt as a sign of understanding. Sakura silently nodded her head. They both took their respective microphones as Naruto started the guitars. Then they sang…

_[Sasuke]  
(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

[Sasuke and Sakura]  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away…  


_[Sasuke]  
(Bridge)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore_

[Sakura]  
(Verse 2)  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[Sasuke and Sakura]  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Instruments]  


Sasuke tried with so much effort to do what Shikamaru said but being the ice cube he was, it was just so damned difficult! "Look at each other in the eyes." said Shikamaru _lazily…_

_  
[Sasuke and Sakura]  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

[Sasuke and Sakura]  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone [Sasuke]...away…  


They did. Onyx into Jade, Jade into Onyx. Sakura blushed instantly and immediately looked away…

_  
[Sasuke and Sakura]  
(Bridge)You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore…_

"Nice job." said Shikamaru who _lazily _sat on the chair smirking. Sakura was still red in the face. There was an awkward silence. This was stopped until (Thanks be to Kami) Choji and Shino arrived. Choji, with a smile , still holding a large pack of barbeque flavored chips, announced "We've got you guys a gig!"

* * *

HALLELUJAH! IMMA DONE! YEA! OKAY HERE ARE THE REASONS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOOOOOOONG TIME:

It was the school fair

My damned annoying cousins stayed over for the damned weekend

Studies

I updated my new story, "Oblivious" (please read!)

Lastly, major writer's depression

BUT I'M ALL OVER THAT NOW! YAY! But I'm still sleepy… 

Read and Review… …………………………………………………………………………………………….**Banana.**


	13. Chapter 11: Gig? You've Got 2 B Kidding!

!!!! I miss you guys sooooooooooooooooooooo much!!! I know I haven't updated in a loooong time but I have a valid reason so please understand!!!! Ehm, reason 1: School, reason 2: Our laptop was frikin stolen by a bunch of lowlifes!!!!!!! So right now Imma using my mom's computer so right now I feel really really AWKWARD!!! I miss you all!!! I'm still alive!!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG HERE!!!

SONG(S) 2 B USED: Eh Eh by Lady Gaga, and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, and Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (I do not own any of these songs)

* * *

"Here we are guys!!!" proudly exclaimed a very happy Choji. Naruto had an aloof expression on his face. "I don't get it," he said "I thought we were gonna have a gig!!!Why the hell are we in front of an old retirement home where I heard Kiba's effing grandma was staying in?"

"Because," retorted Choji "this place is the gig!!!"

Everyone felt their jaws drop. Sasuke's left eye was uncontrollably twitching. Kiba felt as though some lightbulb in his head exploded. Ino had immediately stopped filing her nails for once. Needless to say, everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. Well, everyone except Naruto who immediately screeched "Ahahaha! Oh my gosh! You're such a riot Choji! I never knew you geeks had a fudging sense of humor!!! Oh my oh my oh my, gah, I can't breathe anymore!!! WE got punked man! WE got friggin punked!!!" Everyone stared as Naruto kept laughing like a mad man gotten loose on the streets. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and punched the stupid idiot on the head.

Shino then spoke up in his really irritating voice (seriously man, can you like stop being annoying and all that? And seriously, take off your glasses, the effing sun isn't going to blind you man!!!) "Tell me Naruto, does it look like we're joking?" Then after he said that, Naruto had gotten all stiff that passers-by had to wonder if he had become a statue. Or maybe an ice sculpture, or maybe an, oh heck who cares.

Then at that very moment, Sasuke had decided to stop his involuntarily twitching eyebrows and speak up as the leader of the band "There is no way in hell that we're going to sing for old people in a retirement home. Who knows what the hell their reactions to the music we're playing would be?"

And Sakura couldn't help but agree nonetheless with Sasuke. Though she didn't say it out loud. But Hinata did, "Um, Shino-kun, I-I th-thi-think it w-would b-be better if w-we j-ju-j-just f-forget about it."

Then Shino immediately left happy land to sulk in emo corner.

Ino then immediately looked at Sai and said, "What's your opinion Sai-kun?" with a flirtacious smile.

Everyone had their eyes set upon him as they remained silent for a few minutes (wow, minutes, not seconds people, minutes)

Then he said in his deep monotonous voice "I think we should give it a shot."

And at that very moment, Choji started skipping like a random idiot and Shino left the dark side return to the world where unicorns poop rainbows and eat butterflies or is it the other way around? Oh heck who cares?

So Shinobi had no choice but to set up their equipment and look like a bunch of crazy hooligans to a bunch of old people who wanted nothing but peace for the rest of their lives.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at their audience of old wrinkled people. Naruto and Sakura (who wasn't going to sing in this gig) started playing the electric guitars which started blaring heavily of heavy metal. Then Sasuke started to sing:

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_On look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see__ what's going down…_

And at that moment the retirement was going crazy because of the unfamiliar music going to their ears. Naruto screamed "Hey! Where are you guys going!?!"

And at that moment, Kiba had decided to randomly scream, "Hey! There's my grandma over there!!! Grandma! Grandma look over here!!!"

In Sakura's eyes, Kiba's grandmother looked as though she was suffering heart attack as her caregiver started wheeling her away on her wheelchair. Needless to say, the day ended horribly and they didn't even get paid (I mean seriously, do you think they should be?).

_The Next Day…_

It was Saturday which meant morning practices for Shinobi. Everyone was pretty much weary from yesterday's performance. Shikamaru was informed of the day before and was shamed by his friends seeing that he was no able to go. So they had decided to practice Sasuke's new song "The Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

Everyone had agreed to this as they just shrugged their shoulders. They set everything up as they waited for Kiba who was still obviously polishing his drumsticks with Akamaru wagging his tail in happiness. When he finished, they started:

_I walk a lonely road, and I'm the only one, I walk alone…_

It only the first stanza until Sakura screamed "WAIT!!!" to everyone's surprise. Shikamaru and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow at her retort.

"We play waaay too much emo songs," argued Sakura "I think we should change our song genre just for now."

Everyone's interest sparked, well, everyone's except for Sasuke who really wasn't familiar to anything out of the category, "ROCK" or "HEAVY METAL". So he said "Hn…No."

Sakura pouted at him and debated that emo was getting too old. And besides, she had written a new song during one of her lazy days. Sasuke grunted and finally agreed seeing that everyone wanted to hear Sakura's new song. Sakura clapped and hurriedly gave the chords of the song to Naruto who would surely keep up with her.

Then she started to sing:

_Boy, we've had a real good time  
And I wish you the best on your way, eh, eh  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall out of place, eh, eh_

I have something that I love long, long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else I can say…  


Everyone was getting the feel of the song. As a matter of fact, everyone loved it!!! But Sasuke just really couldn't get the song so Sakura made her way over to him for once with a smile…_  
_

_Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh, I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh  
_

She brought Sasuke to stand up as she shared with him a copy of the lyrics…_  
_

_Not that I don't care about you  
Just that things got so compliqué, eh, eh  
I met somebody cute and funny  
Got each other and that's funny, eh, eh, eh_

At first, Sasuke didn't really want to sing, as he called it, a stupid happy song with no sense, but Sakura insisted…__

I have something that I love long, long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else I can say

Sasuke then started to sing along during the chorus, miraculously (I mean can you imagine Sasuke singing a Lady Gaga song?). Then everyone joined in at the "eh eh" parts. Hinata and Sai and Shikamaru just nodded their heads to the beat…__

Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh, I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh

I have something that I love long, long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh, wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh, eh, wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh, cherry, cherry, boom, boom

Eh, eh  
Oh, yeah  
All I can say is, eh…

And with that the song ended and everyone was pretty much smiling at that point, I mean yeah the song helped but Sasuke and Sakura were effing next to each other!!! Realizing this, Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked. He then pulled away and left the room, still smirking saying "Dismissed."

Everyone was still smiling while Naruto was all "I don't get it!!!" Then Choji and Shino came in the room again smiling wider than the last time they said they had gotten a gig. Then Choji loudly announced "WE GOT YOU GUYS A GIG!!!"

Then everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

AT LAST!!! IMMA DONE TYPING IT!!!! OKIE DOKIE, DID YOU UYS READ THE LATEST MANGA!?! OMG!!! SAKURA FOUND SASUKE WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO KILL KARIN!!! I AM COMLETELY AMAZED BY SAKURA'S POWER OVER SASUKE!!! I MEAN, HERE WAS SASUKE ABOUT TO KILL KARIN BUT WHEN HE HEARD SAKURA'S VOICE, HE IMMEDIATELY STOPPPED WHAT HE WAS ABOUT TO DO JUST TO EFFING LOOK AT HER!!! JUST TO EFFING MAKE SURE IT WAS HER!!! THEN HE LIKE SAID HER NAME AND ALL JUST TO MAKE SURE IT WAS HER!!! OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SORRY IF I LOOK AT THINGS IN A DIFFERENT WAY PEOPLE!!! BUT THAT'S MY VIEW!!! AND THEN SAKURA WAS LIKE "I'LL LEAVE KONOHA AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU THEN I REMEMBERED THE SONG "I WILL FOLLOW HIM, I WILL FOLLOW HIM WHEREVER HE MAY GO! THERE ISN'T AN OCEAN SO DEEP, OR BLAH BLAH! Gosh I'M RANTING!!! ANYWHO I MISS YOUALL ONCE AGAIN!!!

I HAVE CAPSLOCK DISEASE… XD XP XD XP XD XP AND PLEASE WATCH KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!!! GO HIBARI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(HIBARI IS SO DAMN HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!) I LOVE YOU HIBARI KUN!!! And my painting was displayed in the Arts and Music Festival here in the Philippines and I went on the second day of the exhibit wearing a panda hat cause there was a cosplay show and there were peoplez cosplaying Katekyo Hitman Reborn and whoever was cosplaying Hibari Kyouya, if you're reading this fic right now, you were fudging awesome(Hibari is my favourite character so far next to Reborn and Gokudera(lolz, Gokudera) and then after Hibari I like Haru because she's fudging annoying like me and I can relate (XP)!!! And there was this little kid cosplaying as Reborn and I don't think the gun was necessary!!! But the kid was so cute!!! And the guy cosplaying as Tsuna, Thank goodness for not wearing just your underwear in the dying will state. :P LOLZERZ. And to the Dino cosplayer, the fur on his jacket is fudging black. But it was awesome though. Anyway, none of you would have probably related to any of that jazz so I'm going to stop talking, me zip my mouth now. Oh yeah, there was an Itachi cosplayer, but no offense man but Akatsuki is so common during cosplay events. You could've gone for someone else like Jiraiya but it was okay I guess. :P…

(Adult Hibari coslayers are cheaters cause they just have to wear a damn suit and have a damn rubber ducky (HIBIRD!!! XD) on their shoulder. Anywho, PEACE!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Keep it up guys!!! :3

Itachi: ^/-\^


End file.
